geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
TCTeam
TCTeam(also known as The Cursed Team) is a Geometry Dash clan comprising of many skilled gameplay and design creators. History On December 2, 2016, HaydOS verified a megacollab bamed Dystopian Disruption. Later, he invited members of that megacollab to a discord, where he would discuss a new megacollab that they would build. When GaidenHertuny joined, he invited members of another megacollab named Kinetics into the discord. The original team was a mixture of the two teams. The megacollab was to become Titan Complex, a potential Extreme Demon that would be verified by Superex. By the time Titan Complex was finished, Superex had already quit the game, so the verifier role was moved to SebQuero11, who a few days later had to left the verification project due to his screen, which was broken. F1re replaced Seb and got good percentages in low amount of time, but some personal issues appeared and he had to quit the community. Last but not least, MrDash accepted to verify the level, and he wouldn't care about anything but the level being verified, and he did it. However, during the process of building the level, many memebrs began experiencing strange and unfortunate occurrences, such as data loss and broken hardware. There seemed to be a curse looming around the team. As time went on and more players began joining, the team become known as The Cursed Team, or TCTeam. On March 17, 2018, TCTeam launched their YouTube account, and it currently uploads previews and trailers of their upcoming projects. Before then, most videos were uploaded on GaidenHertuny's account. One of TCTeam's oldest and most hyped levels, Titan Complex, was verified by MrDash on March 27, 2018. It took over 15 months of building and verifying and went through 3 verifiers. Levels Unrated * Subtle Silence * Glitched Memories * Nightmare Chasm * Moirai * Codependence * Shibuya * Hokkaido * Kinetics II * Morphology * Victory Road * Fire and Flames Demons Extreme Demons * Titan Complex (featured) * Cadrega Mode (featured) Members Leaders * HaydOS GD(Founder, Editor, Organizer) * GaidenHertuny(Editor, Organizer) * Peroxide01(Organizer) Co-Leaders * Starfall(Organizer) * Wisp(Organizer) * Lord Delta(Organizer) * Brittank88(Organizer) * Ryumazaki(Creator) * Turtlebro(Organizer) * Conra(Organizer) * ArceusN1(Organizer) Helpers * Mactanow(Creator) * Jozhii(Creator) * Azyx6(Organizer) * Pokechatt(Organizer) * Para(Creator) * Rextor(Creator) Members * Adelx * Aurum * Angryboy0644 * Astion * Almyros * Axdrel * Bermard * BionicPenguin * Bitzel * SrGuillester * FarDreamer * Contevallesi * EpicPingui * EliteFlame * Cybronaut * CarlozZz * Cesdroid * CheeseSlayer * iPizza * HoshiKido * HKO * IsanEGFW * Jhreen * KeybladeMaster * KeklaMink * Jorgitto * jdfr03 * MrDash * Lyzard * KugelBlitz * Maxin2000 * Mineber * Kllnex * Licentious * Magik * Marpha * Naruzae * Nekozero * C Paola * Neogamer * Pennutoh * Noice * Nemphis * Nitro * Zafkiel * Yonaka * YukiKitsune * Sebquero11 * Imroo * Vapen * Xerxion * SirHadoken * Soam * GeometryTom * Tristorm * TribarGD Partners * F1re1337 * Erick101 * Bubshish * Superex * Mistfix References # https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=lcSZ1nOO_1g # https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=YuyJ5B1wejw # https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=CVEj0WrVURU Videos Category:Teams